secret
by sephiroach
Summary: a secret scene between seymour and yuna what will they do


Yuna stood there in the grand hall in Seymour's house he had called her there to talk to her about something. Everyone stood there riku and tidus where at the table getting food lulu and waka were looking around auron and kihmari stood there looking around making sure nothing bad would happened to lady yuna. In awe yuna looked fanatically around at the grand hall. Seymour came out and bowed "sorry for making you wait" he said and then walked downy yuna's side. "1,000 yrs ago lady yunalesca and her husband defeated sin" he started to say about the history of spira and how the firs summoner defeated sin. Yuna was still in awe by the display of the history of sira little did she know that Seymour had other plans. After the whole display of the history of the first summoner he asked lady yuna to talk to him in private. She said yes and followed him into a back room. Tidus and the others didn't know what to think or do so they waited impatiently. "I would like to ask you a serious question" seymour said as he gently placed his hands on her small delicate shoulders. "Umm… what is it meister Seymour" she said in a small voice. He grabbed her hand and he kissed her deeply and started to gently touch her breast she blushed and moaned lightly "uhh mm stop it please you're a meister and I'm a summoner this isn't right" she said blushing deep read. "but why stop when you love this" seymour said with a sinister grin as he grabbed some chains hanging from the ceiling and he grabbed her hands and tied her up so she wouldn't escape. "stop I said stop this isn't right I don't want this" she said trying to get away. "its no use you can struggle all you want but no one can hear you" he said with a grin and started to touch her breasts more his hands gently squeezing her nipples making them hard. She breathed heavily moaning lightly trying to fight the feeling off.

Meanwhile in the grand hall….

Tidus and auron were looking around impatiently waiting for yuna "I wonder what he's asking her" tidus said in a concerned voice. "all we can do is be there for her we cant abandon our posts" auron said as he leaned against the wall waiting for something bad to happen as everyone else is on their guard as well. Riku was at the table still eating "I hope yunie is ok" she said as she grabbed food.

In the back room….

Yuna was still fighting the feeling as she blushed when seymour's hands went down her belly and towards her crotch. "hmmm I wonder what's down here" as he said touching her crotch. "mmmm no please no" she said blushing and moaning. Seymour ripped off her panties and starts to rub her crotch feeling it all wet. "mmmm your so wet and excited lady yuna" seymour said while rubbing her crotch more. She moaned and gasped breathing and heaving feeling his hands down there "no stop please" she begged as he rubbed her crotch. Seymour got more excited as he saw her face and heard her beg for him to stop he rubbed her clit and then ripped off her skirt exposing her lower half he forcer her over and tied her down so she wouldn't try to get away he licked her crotch hearing her moan and gasp. "You taste good lady yuna" he said as he got up and then forced his way inside her she screamed and gasped as she felt him inside. "no anything but this" she said with tears in her eyes as he started to move his hips. "soo tight it feels good lady yuna" he said as he went faster and harder. She moaned louder and gasping feeling him go faster and harder she couldn't fight it anymore she wanted more and more. "mmm more harder" she said as she felt him go faster and harder he untied her and sat her up going faster haring her moan louder made him crazy. He put her on all four and pounded her faster harder. "mm uhh" she moaned and hasped as she was about to climax. "im going to release it inside lady yuna" he said as he was about to climax as well. "no please not that" she said between moans but it was already too late he came inside her his load dripping out of her crotch as she laid there breathing heavily crying not knowing what to do next. Seymour got dressed and told his butler to fetch her some new pair of clothes. "the question I wanted to ask you is will you marry me and I advice you to say yes on you part" he said as he walked out of the room and waited till she got dressed. Yuna sat there crying and then cleaned herself up and walked out to the grand hall as if nothing happened saying that he asked her to marry him and that she hadn't decided yet to take his offer…


End file.
